


The Donut

by MathIsMagic



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Donuts, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, FUCK DANZOU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I will stan Hironobu's bakery for life, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, from a certain poitn of view anyways, it's canon now anyways.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: Or, “The first Time Shikako Ruined Danzō’s Day (And Unwittingly Made Everyone Else’s Better).”Danzou just wanted to appease Hiruzen and get his damn donut, okay? What has he done to deserve such suffering in his life?





	The Donut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Queen_DoS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen_DoS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER
> 
> I really hope you like it. This turned into crack at someone else's suggestion of the donut thing, thought I do hope one day to get back to my original plan of going through all the ways Kako ruined Danzou's days throughout her life. There were just. SO many I had to whittle myself down to get this done on time.

The bell on the door to Akimichi Hironobu’s bakery tinkles as Danzō pushes it open. He does not wince at the auditory intrusion to his morning, long since resigned to such irritations since his former teammate Torifu’s son-in-law, a  _ civilian,  _ had taken the unofficial title of ‘Best Baker in the Village.’

 

As was tradition in the Akimichi clan, Akimichi Ageha had snapped Hironobu up in matrimony once Hironobu out-baked the previous best baker in the village, Akimichi Honga. Access to Akimichi supplies only solidified his unofficial position in the hierarchy of the village's bakeries.. So there was truly no where else in the village a man of Danzō’s station could deign to patronize for these excursions, even though it meant having to put up with civilian inanities.

Danzō is not one who is much for sweets, nor for milling with the common people, but it is an important to uphold the act of patronal benevolence for the moral of the village.

 

...Or so Hiruzen is always telling the Danzō and his fellow Councilors, anyways. The old man was always trying to explain his most recent inanity, petting orphans and otherwise wasting time out in the village, whenever Danzō managed to marshal their other surviving teammates and press him to focus on Konoha’s strength. Danzō always smiles at his stubborn teammate and nods along to the man’s lectures, allowing him to drone on about spreading the Will of Fire while Danzō mentally strategizes on how to  _ actually  _ defend the village.

Danzō has found that a brief weekly trip into the village and so he can show himself smiling at children for the public helps keep Danzō from having to listen to  _ quite _ so many condescending lectures from his rival. Danzō tries to be positive about it. It gives him an opportunity to show his face around a hub of activity for the higher-level shinobi. It’s important to show his face around those upstarts on a regular basis, to remind them with his presence of Konoha’s ideals.

Yes, this bakery has the only sweet treat Danzō likes — a particularly crisp but fluffy jelly-filled donut that isn’t over sugared like he thinks nearly everything else in the village is. 

 

And yes, said donut is one of the very few indulgences Danzō still partakes in, the only sugar Danzō allows himself for the week. 

 

But that simply makes this chore  _ slightly  _ more bearable.

On this particular morning, Danzō has the misfortune to step into line behind the young new Jōnin Commander. The man is as brilliant as all his ancestors – perhaps the most brilliant jōnin commander Danzō has known (and he has known all of them) – but he is also lazy and less ambitious than even the other Nara Danzō has been forced to deal with.

“Councilor Shimura,” the Nara Clan Head drawls, nodding his head towards Danzō, an exertion of the minimum amount of energy required to be respectful of his elder.   

 

“Shikaku,” Danzō returns, just on the edge of over-familiarity, not that anyone would dare call him on it, given his position.

“I didn’t expect to see you here; I thought you weren’t much for sweets,” Shikaku continues politely. He has never been close to the Hokage’s eldest advisor, nor had his father before him. And the sleep he’s lost worrying over his daughter in recent weeks has only made him more inclined to keep this interaction as far away from work — which is Danzō’s preferred topic of conversation — as possible. Sweets are surely a safe topic, though, both the pastries and the little girl Shikaku had at his side a few minutes ago, before she ran to pick out her treat from the display case.

 

“Not typically, no. But no one can resist Hironobu’s creations.” The excuse he gives for this otherwise out of character part of his week is easily accepted, as it always is. Probably because everyone knows that there’s a grain of truth to it, one even Danzō would attest to. Danzō’s jelly-filled donut from here is the best part of his week. It even makes up somewhat for the misery that is these menial but necessary plebeian interactions.

 

The things he suffers for this village.

“Ageha sure is a lucky woman, managing to snag someone as skilled as Hironobu,” Shikaku tries again. With men like Danzō, it’s always better to control the conversation, lest you end up on uncomfortable topics. Better polite nothings, so Shikaku can be seen making an effort to connect with his colleague, at least. Yoshino can’t hassle him for his inability to network if he’s at least  _ trying. _  “It’s made her Chouza’s favorite cousin.”

Danzō makes a noise of affirmation, already bored with the tedious conversation. Shikaku keeps going on, despite being distracted by the small girl who as run up to his side and begun tugging on his hand. His wife’s ill-advised, sickly daughter would like Shikaku to know it’s their turn to step up to the counter, and that his Nara-patient pace is too slow for her.

Shikaku helps his daughter pick out what she wants; she only just proved she could use chakra, and Shikaku can’t help but want to celebrate something his daughter obvious puts immense pride into accomplishing. She needs the sugar to help rebuild her chakra levels after her accident. He tries to say that convincingly in his head, but doubts Yoshino will buy it. She knows he spoils their children. He can’t help it.

 

Shikaku’s attention stollen, Danzō allows himself to look away from the way the child’s disgusting hands leave marks on the glass display case. 

Danzō still cannot believe a man as smart as Shikaku allowed his wife to go through with such a stupid stunt as carrying twins to term. All that time and risk and it provided Shikaku with no more heirs than a normal pregnancy would have. Though, it’s clear the Jōnin Commander is too lazy to actually resist his wife’s foolish, feminine desires, never mind the many types of power he has over her. Even now, Danzō can hear Shikaku begging Hironobu not to mention their presence to his wife, as he doesn’t want her to know he caved bought his daughter such an unhealthy breakfast.

Danzō returns Shikaku’s obligatory farewells with far more respect than he actually feels for a  man he considers to be weak, and finally steps up to the counter to place his order.

Only to be informed his preferred jelly donuts are sold out. And there are no other similar donuts being produced right now. Danzō would have to wait until next week, or come back here  _ again  _ if he wanted to get a treat fit for one of the most important men in Konoha.

 

As he leaves the shop in a barely-contained rage, he catches a glimpse of Shikaku’s back, and the sticky treat in the hands of the toddler he is holding. That little  _ mongrel  _ of Shikaku’s had taken the last of his donuts with her grubby little hands.

 

Danzō forcibly relaxes his jaw, and turns away from the sight, towards The Tower. He is one of the most powerful men in Konoha. The girl is a sickly child who will likely never amount to much of consequence. She is irrelevant, in the grand scheme of things. It’s best if he just puts her out of his mind. He has far more important things to focus on.


End file.
